


Chained and Bound

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, some tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Based on a prompt. Leonard and an OFC get tied together in an awkward position.





	

"They took my phaser," Vivian mumbled.

"That's what you're worried about?" Leonard glanced over at her with an eyebrow raised. "We're surrounded by waist-high goblinoid warriors, and you're worried about one phaser?"

One of the creatures behind Leonard nudged him with the blunt side of a spear to prod him through the caves.

"I should have stayed on the ship," Leonard grumbled.

The leader sat on a throne carved into the rock wall. He was older, and fatter, than the warriors that surrounded them.

"You're not the first to try to attack in daylight," the leader said, "but you are certainly the loudest. We heard you coming far beyond the mouth of our cavern."

"We were not coming to attack," Vivian said. "We are merely lost."

A smaller creature, just over knee-high to Leonard, ran to the leader's side and whispered in his ear.

"There are more of you... on a vessel past the forest. You still deny wishing to attack us?"

"We did not-"

"Silence! Tie the prisoners together. We will investigate this vessel of yours, then decide what to do with you."

"You gotta be kidding me," Leonard said with a role of his eyes.

He and Vivian moved to stand back to back, and the creatures went into a frenzy, lifting their weapons at the pair.

"What did we do?" Leonard shouted with his hands up.

The leader stood. "You ready yourselves to fight!"

"You commanded us to be tied together. We were complying."

"That is the stance you took as my warriors approached!"

Leonard sighed. "This is a misunderstanding. We're not-"

"Face each other."

"What?" Vivian and Leonard spoke at the same time.

"This stance must grant you some margin of ability. You will be bound face to face."

"Look," Leonard said, "I don't think you realize how awkward that-"

"Face to face! Now!"

The creatures pushed them together and wrapped ropes around their waists and thighs. Then each of their hands were tied behind their own back and bound to the rope at their waists. Once they were tied together, a shackle, connected to a chain that was bolted into the ground, was put on Leonard's ankle.

Vivian's head fit just under Leonard's chin. He had to tilt his face up just a bit when they were shoved together. He hesitated to move to make himself more comfortable until most of the creatures, including their leader, were gone. There were only two guards left behind, and they watched the entryway.

Before he could move, Leonard felt Vivian squirming.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"There's some slack in this rope. I may be able to loosen it."

"They left the slack so they don't hurt us, in case we're telling the truth... which we are."

"But if I can-"

"It's slack, but the binding is good. You're not getting out of it."

Vivian grunted and kept up her wiggling. The top of her head thrust up into Leonard's jaw, and he saw stars when his teeth slammed together.

"Dammit, woman. Keep still."

The guards turned around and stared at the pair. Vivian stopped squirming and smiled at them.

"I bumped into his jaw. We told you this would be awkward."

The guards looked at each other, then turned away.

"Do you think they even speak English?" Vivian asked.

"Probably not. I'm surprised the leader does."

Vivian started moving again, and Leonard clenched his fists.

"Would you please stop moving?"

"I want to get out of here."

Leonard finally moved his head, nudged her head over with his chin, and lowered his lips to her ear.

"I know you're not a science officer," he said, his voice strained, "but I'm sure you know the basics of male biology."

Vivian stopped moving.

"Thank you." Leonard squeezed his eyes shut tight and thought of the situation they were in. "Once they get to the ship they'll realize we're telling the truth. We'll be out of here in no time."

"When did you become Mr. Positivity?"

"I'm just trying to keep you from trying to get loose again."

They were quiet for a long while. Leonard was listening for any sounds of someone approaching when Vivian started rubbing her face against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"My cheek itches."

"For the love of-"

"Sorry," she said as she stopped. "You know how it is when you can't scratch and it just gets worse and worse?"

Leonard let out a sigh and felt his nose twitch. He scrunched it, fighting off what he knew was coming, until it hit him.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"Now my nose itches."

Vivian looked up and watched as he wiggled and scrunched his nose."

"Where does it itch?"

"Left side of the bridge."

"Lean down."

"What?"

"Lean down."

He leaned his face down toward her as much as he could, and Vivian ran her nose firmly alongside his.

"A little higher," he said as they both adjusted their movement. "Right there."

Leonard felt the relief of the itch and moved to pull away just as Vivian changed the angle of her head. Their lips brushed together, and they both froze.

"Thank you," Leonard said.

"No problem."

They stayed there. Their lips hovered against each other with the slightest touch.

"We should, uh..."

"Yeah," Vivian said.

And yet, neither of them moved.

Vivian let out a breath, and Leonard closed his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said before about me squirming and... biology?"

Leonard swallowed hard. "Yeah."

"Is that all it was? Biology?"

He opened his eyes again, and looked into her eyes, so close to his. He could see the flecks of amber scattered through their otherwise chocolate color.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and the tip of it grazed her lip. When she took a sharp breath, Leonard tilted his head and kissed her. She melted into him, and his hands fought against his restraints.

"Damn ropes," he mumbled against her lips.

"Forget the ropes. Kiss me."

He did as she asked, and kissed her like it was his last chance. After all, they were being held prisoner, and there was no telling what would happen to them.

It wasn't until a throat cleared that the two froze and looked toward the entrance. There stood Captain Kirk, along with their captors.

"Are they with you?" the leader asked Jim.

"Yes," he said with a grin, "they're with me. Could we get them free, please?"

"Of course."

The leader spoke to the two guards, and they released Leonard and Vivian. As Jim spoke to the leader, Leonard took Vivian's hands and examined her wrists.

"Just as I thought. All that squirming gave you rope burn. I wanna see you in Med Bay when we get back to the ship."

"Yes, Doctor."

He held onto one of her wrists, and they stared at each other until a throat cleared again.

"I hate to interrupt, Bones, but we should get going."

"Right." Leonard released Vivian and motioned ahead. "After you."

She smiled at him before following Jim out of the caves. Leonard watched here a moment before he followed.

Back on the ship, Leonard led Vivian straight to an exam room. He tended to the minor scrapes and cuts left by the rope on her wrists, wondering if she would still be so eager to kiss him now that they were safe.

"All done."

He turned from her and busied himself with putting his things away.

"Should I go?"

The quietness of her voice made him turn around. She sat on the edge of the exam table, her hands gripping the sides, and her face downward. Leonard pushed aside any doubts he had and remembered the kiss they had shared in the caves, and he took a step toward her.

"I'd prefer if you stayed."

He moved forward until he stood in front of her. He lifted her from the table and placed her on her feet, then he put his hands to her face.

"I'd like to try this again... without the ropes."

His lips pressed against hers. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, Leonard deepened the kiss. His thumbs brushed over her cheeks as he held her to him. Soon, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him, almost lifting her from the floor.

They kissed until Vivian turned her head for air. Leonard pressed his lips into her hair, and took a deep breath.

"So much better when I can hold you," he said.

"No arguments here."

"Listen, Jim gave us the evening off, since we got captured and all. How would you like to-"

"I'd love to."

"I didn't say what, yet."

"Will it be with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I'd love to."

Leonard couldn't fight his smile. Not that he wanted to. He put a finger under Vivian's chin and lifted her lips to his once more for a quick kiss.

"You still wish you had stayed on the ship?" she asked.

"Not on your life, darlin'."


End file.
